Bolt y Rio: Un equipo fuera de Serie
by NatsuDragneelx
Summary: La madre de Penny le regala un boleto de Viaje a Brazil para ir de vacaciones con Bolt y sus amigos. Mientras tanto Blu vive tranquilo junto a Perla.Pero lo que no saben es que se acerca una gran aventura.AVISO Puede tener lenguage fuerte y violencia.
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, esta es mi primera Historia de Crossover que hago, me anime a reunir a Bolt con Blu ya que para mi ellos comparten algo idéntico o algo así xD, Los personajes de Bolt y Rio no me pertenecen para nada. Bueno no tengo nada más que decir solo que Disfruten mucho la historia

**Prologo**

La aventura de Bolt con sus amigos Mittens y Rhino por todos los Estados Unidos de encontrar a Penny ya había concluido. Pasaron 2 largos años luego de esa aventura el cual ellos ya estaban un poco más grandes y maduros. Bolt ya era casi un perro adulto con mas madures y actitud en su vida, el logro estar con Mittens y tenerla como pareja lo cual no fue nada fácil para ellos pero al final lograron su objetivo en tanto a Penny ya era una hermosa adolescente de 16 que ya estudiaba en la Universidad de Harvard con sus amigas.

Mittens era una gata más grande y más linda, estaba muy feliz de vivir en un hogar con Rhino y con su perro héroe a su lado, Rhino seguía siendo el mismo solo que un poco más grande y más chistoso que nunca.

Por así decirse al finalizar estos 2 años en Brazil empezó la Aventura de Blu y Perla por todo Rio de Janeiro. Al final Blu logro aprender a volar y de vivir junto a su amada Perla junto con sus mejores amigos Rafael, Luis, Nico y Pedro en la Reserva de su Ex dueña Linda. Para ambos equipos todo era Paz y prosperidad en sus vidas, tanto Bolt como Blu se sentían muy contento de tener a sus parejas y de que pronto se iban a convertir en Padres, lo que no sabían es que el destino les estaba preparando una gran aventura el cual los unirá y de que tendrán que afrontar algo muy desafiante y peligroso que harán que esta sea la aventura más grande sus vidas.

**En Estados Unidos**

En una casa humilde con Jardin estaban en la sala Bolt con su pareja Mittens viendo algo de televisión junto a Rhino, a ella se le notaba ya su pequeño embarazo de tan solo ver su pancita que estaba algo hinchada. Penny se encontraba en la cocina con su madre charlando de algunas cosas.

"Mamá créeme que estudiar en Harvard es algo muy agotador"- Dijo Penny algo cansada

"Lo sé Hija pero lo bueno de esto es que estas en una buena institución y que eso te ayudara a tener un buen futuro"

"Tienes razón pero también extraño pasar tiempo de calidad con Bolt"

"Ya veo pero descuida linda, Bolt ahora es un perro adulto y pronto será padre de 4 lindos cachorritos"- Dijo la mamá de Penny sonriendo.

"Jeje Si tienes razón y creeme que no llegue a creer al principio que él se enamoraría de Mittens"-Dijo Penny dando una dulce sonrisa

"Yo tampoco pero asi es el amor, es algo hermoso que tenemos todos en el mundo, hasta hace milagros"

"Mamá asi ya pareces una gran poeta, pero en eso tienes razón ^^"

"Jaja Chica graciosita ven aquí que te tengo una sorpresa"-Dijo la mama de Penny mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo

"¿Si dime qué es?"-Pregunto ella de manera curiosa.

En eso ella saca un sobre blanco de su bolsillo y se lo da a Penny, al abrirlo se encontraba 1 boleto de viaje para ir a Brazil junto con algo de dinero para ella. Penny estaba llena de felicidad con tan solo ver esto, ella no lo podía creer ya que los boletos para ir a Brazil constaban mucho dinero.

"Madre, yo en verdad no se que decir"-Dijo ella sorprendida

"Te lo mereces cielo, te has esforzado un monton para entrar a esa Universidad y contando también el sacrificio que hicistes para dar tu tiempo libre al estudio"-Dijo ella orgullosamente

"Muchas gracias Madre en verdad tu eres la mejor"-Dijo Penny mientras le daba un tierno abrazo a su madre

Mientras tanto en la sala.

"Yuju mi Perro estrella pronto será un padre, ya quiero ver a tus peques Bolt"-menciono Rhino alegremente

"Je tranquilo amigo que aún falta mucho para eso, dale un respiro a Mittens"-Dijo Bolt sonriendo

"Pero estoy tan ansioso por ver el tan preciado momento, nunca vi en ningún lugar ni mucho menos en la televisión a los cachorritos recién nacidos"

"Descuida Roedor que pronto los veras viviendo y coleando por toda la casa"-Dijo Mittens mientras veía su panza

"Dime te encuentras bien linda, ¿necesitas algo?"

"Ya te lo dije amor, no tengo nada… yo estoy muy bien a tu lado"-Dijo Mittens dulcemente mientras le daba un beso.

**Mientras tanto en Rio de Janeiro**

En el Centro de Conservación de Linda, se encontraban en un nido en el árbol, Blu junto a Perla que aun tenía su ala lesionada por el golpe con la jaula en el avión.

"¿Como me sientes amor?, ¿te sigue doliendo tu ala?"-Menciono Blu mientras abrazaba a Perla

"Me duele solo un poco, gracias a Linda me estoy recuperando muy rápida"-Dijo Perla dulcemente

"Ya veo… en verdad te vez muy hermosa cuando sonríes"

"Eres muy tierno y lindo cuando dices eso"-menciono Perla algo apenada

"Es lo que siento en mi corazon, tengo que proteger a mi linda Perla"-Dijo Blu firmemente y sonriendo.

"Te olvidas de alguien amor"

"¿Si? De quien, no veo a nadie más por aquí"-Dijo Blu algo confundido.

"¿Enserio?, te olvidas de ellos cariño"-Dijo Perla mientras colocaba el ala de Blu en su vientre.

"Perla no me digas que tu…. Esto es... Es... Grandioso… finalmente vas a ser Madre"-Dijo Blu emocionadamente.

"Si y tu vas a ser un grandioso Padre, en verdad te agradezco por todo lo que hicistes por mi Blu"

"De hecho te tengo que agradecer mas a ti porque tú me has dado mucha felicidad en mi vida, bueno al conocernos no tuvimos un buen comienzo pero luego mejoro todo y logre que estuvieras a mi lado. Tú lo eres todo para mí y yo siempre te estaré a tu lado protegiéndote y amándote-Dijo Blu dulcemente

Perla al escuchar esto no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, es lo más hermoso que había escuchado de Blu a pesar de que ella al comienzo lo trato como si fuera un perdedor, rápidamente salto sobre Blu y le regalo un gran beso el cual duro mucho tiempo, luego de un rato se separaron para tomar aire.

"Sera mejor que descansemos, ya es muy tarde"-contesto Perla mientras se recostaba con cuidado en el nido

"Está bien, dulces sueños Perla"

"Descansa Blu"

Y luego de un rato los 2 se durmieron muy abrazados en el nido, estaban muy felices porque ya estaba en camino sus pequeños hijos.

**Fin del Prologo**

Bueno no es mucho pero ya sabemos lo que paso con Bolt y Blu. Pronto en el siguiente capítulo vendrá lo interesante XD.

Blu: A vamos les dejas a todos con la curiosidad de lo que sucederá.

Bolt: el tiene razón, no seas malo con ellos.

Yo: Je tranquilos que ya lo subiré pronto, por ahora disfruten de su vida ya que en el siguiente capítulos…. Jajaj ya lo sabrán.

Blu: No me gusta nada esa risa malévola o.o!

Yo: Tranquilo Blu solo disfruta tu paz con Perla, es muy linda cuando duerme no crees?

Blu: En eso si tienes razon, nos vemos Wolf ^^

Saludos a todos y que Dios los bendiga.

Chau.


	2. Vámonos a Rio

Gracias por los Reviews amigos, aquí viene el capitulo 1. Veamos lo que sucede con Bolt en este episodio.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Vámonos a Rio<strong>

**En Estados Unidos**

Bolt y Rhino estaban dando una vuelta por el parque del vecindario, era uno muy cercano de donde Vivian. Se veía por todos lados perros jugando con sus dueños, los pájaros volar por todos los arboles… etc.

"Ve más despacio Rhino, no estamos en una competencia"-Dijo Bolt con mucha tranquilidad

"Lose pero… es divertido correr por estos sitios… me recuerda a nuestra aventura"-Decía Rhino con algo de nostalgia

"A ya veo pero eso fue hace 2 años, me sorprende que lo recuerdes"

"¿Estas bromeando cierto?, fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida"

"Jeje los míos también, de hecho tengo muchas ganas de revivir esos días pero… ya no se puede"-menciono el Can con algo de desilusión.

"¿Enserio?, creo que te equivocas mucho en eso"

"¿Qué? a que viene esa respuesta"-dijo Bolt con algo de curiosidad

"Bueno… que yo sepa escuche ayer a Penny decir algo sobre un viaje a Rio de Janeiro con nosotros 3"-Dijo Rhino con emocion.

"Un viaje a Rio… entonces eso significa que dentro de poco tendremos una nueva aventura en Brazil"-Dijo el algo sorprendido

"Exacto, no te parece extraordinario"-Dijo Rhino mientras observaba a su amigo

"Si por supuesto que lo es… pero me pregunto..."

"¿Si que cosa?"

"Pues de cuando nos iremos de viaje, que yo sepa no eh visto a Penny empacar algo, ni siquiera tiene interés según yo como la veo"-menciono el Can mientras se echaba en el pasto.

"Yo tampoco la eh visto empacar, seguramente será para otro día el viaje"-decía Rhino mientras se echaba al lado de Bolt

"Pero aun sigo sorprendido… los viajes de a Brasil cuestan mucho de esos papeles verdes y que yo sepa Penny no tiene esa cantidad"-respondió el mientras empezaba suspirar

"Puedes que tengas razón… ¿cómo cuánto podría ser la cantidad?-pregunto el roedor con mucha curiosidad

"Cerca de 50.000 por allí"-respondió el con algo de seriedad

"50….50….50.000 papeles verdes, eso es…."-dijo él con mucha impresión, demasiada al parecer

"Algo difícil de creer no crees amigo…. Rhino… ¿Rhino?"

Bolt noto que Rhino estaba callado, volteo a verlo y noto que estaba desmayado en el pasto. El se empezó a carcajear al ver su rostro…

"Ey Rhino despierta ya… vamos despierta… fue demasiado para un pequeño hamster-Respondió con algo de risa el Can.

Al ver que no despertaba del Shock, decidió tomarlo con su boca y volver a su hogar, en el camino de regreso él seguía pensando acerca del viaje.

"En verdad vamos a ir a Rio de Janeiro… las sorpresas nunca se acaban"-pensaba él mientras se dirigía a su casa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Penny, se encontraba Mittens en el techo tomando algo de aire, pensaba en algunas cosas respecto a su pasado, en eso noto que se le acercaban unas palomas.

"Ustedes… ustedes son las palomas con las que yo… esclavizaba antes"-dijo ella mientras los observaba.

"Claro que somos nosotros, ya no saludas no?"-Dijo una de las palomas con un tono serio

"Hola a los 3, listo ahora díganme que cosa quieren aquí"

"Tranquila no te vamos a hacer nada malo, no te tenemos nada de rencor por lo que nos hicistes en el pasado, de hecho solo vinimos a perdonarte"

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ya que ella los había tratado muy mal en el pasado, incluso los insultaba.

"Yo… no entiendo, porque me perdonan así de fácil… no se supone que me tengan mucho odio"-menciono la gata con mucha tristeza y confusión.

"¿Raro no crees? Pero todos tenemos la opción de perdonar y lo único que queremos es vivir sin odio ni mucho menos con sed de venganza"-Dijo la misma ave con afirmación.

"yo… en verdad no sé qué decir… yo…"

"Descuida linda, de verdad queremos perdonarte por todo lo que nos hicistes, no te vamos a hacer nada malo"

Mittens volteo a ver a las aves y no supo que decir, se sentía muy feliz por lo que escuchaba.

"Confía en nuestras palabras, nosotros sabemos que tuvistes una vida dura en el pasado y que lo que hacías era solo sobrevivir a la vida callejera, eso sí lo comprendemos a la perfección y por eso queremos perdonarte"

Mittens empezó a llorar mucho pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, ella nunca había escucha tan lindas palabras, en eso se seco algunas lagrimas y volteo a ver a las aves.

"Muchas gracias por perdonarme, yo lo lamento mucho por todo el mal que les eh causado, yo me siento muy mal de tan solo recordarlo, muchas gracias"-respondió Mittens con una dulce sonrisa a las aves.

"De nada, si quieres podemos empezar de nuevo y ser amigos"

"Claro me encantaría…. a disculpa, no logre preguntarles como se llaman"-dijo ella con algo de pena

"A yo me llamo Martin, ellos se llaman Danny y Kovu"-dijo Martin mientras señalaba a sus 2 amigos -"Un gusto conocerla señorita Mittens"

"El gusto es mío… de verdad les agradezco esto amigos… ustedes si son los mejores"-Dijo ella con otra sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias, bueno ya nos tenemos que ir… cuídese mucho y sea buena"-dijo Martin mientras se despedía

"Ustedes también, cuídense mucho"-dijo ella mientras se despedía.

Luego de eso Mittens volvió a bajar a la sala en el cual noto que Bolt ya había llegado con Rhino, vio que Rhino estaba inconsciente lo cual hizo que se preocupara.

"Hola Bolt… dime que le paso a Rhino"-dijo ella con preocupación

"Tranquila cielo, solo se desmayo cuando le dije algo… algo impresionante"-respondió el con mucha tranquilidad para no preocupar más a Mittens

"Entiendo pero que cosa le dijistes"-respondió ella con algo de curiosidad

"Bueno digamos que tiene que ver con 50.000 dólares"-dijo Bolt con algo de risa.

"¿50.000? solo por eso se desmayo el roedor… (-.-¡), pensaba que se había golpeado"

"Jajajaj te la perdistes, debistes ver su expresión"

"Jaja muy gracioso Bolt, a ver dámelo que yo ya sé como despertarlo"-Dijo ella mientras sostenía con sus patas a Rhino.

Ella lo agarro del cuello y empezó a agitarlo rápidamente. Bolt se estaba riendo de ver lo que hacia ella.

"No caja mágica, no quiero ver más películas de mocos"-dijo Rhino inconscientemente

"¿Peliculas de Mocos? esta delirando el pobre ¬¬… hora del plan B"-dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola

Ella levanto su pata y empezó a cachetearlo de manera graciosa. Rhino ya estaba despertando

"Que que paso… terremoto!"-dijo Rhino sorprendido

"Tranquilo no pasa nada, solo estabas inconsciente y te tuve que cachetear"-dijo ella mientras lo bajaba

"eso explica el dolor en mi cara… AUUU estás loca mujer"-dijo él con algo de enojo

"Jaja lo siento pero era la única forma"

"Que mala eres, te aprovechas porque soy peque"

"Ya ya tranquilos, será mejor que vallamos a comer"-dijo Bolt algo calmado

En eso se escucha algo fuerte por las escaleras, los 3 vieron a Penny bajar con una gran mochila en su mano, Bolt y Rhino sabían a la perfección lo que significaba.

"Hola chicos, será mejor que se preparen porque en 3 minutos nos vamos a Brasil"-dijo Penny con una sonrisa

Bolt se emociono por lo que escuchaba, Mittens por otro lado estaba algo sorprendida. Con Rhino podemos decir que se volvió a desmayar de nuevo XD.

"Mama ya me voy, cuídate mucho y gracias por esta oportunidad"

"Está bien, ten mucho cuidado en el viaje de acuerdo"-dijo la MP con un abrazo

Luego se acerco donde estaba Bolt, se agacho y le dijo algo que lograron escuchar los 3.

"Te dejo a cargo de esto Bolt, cuídalos mucho a los 3"-Dijo ella mientras acariciaba su cabeza

Bolt simplemente sonrió y le dio un ladrido afirmando que los cuidara muy bien a sus amigos.

"Okey andando que se nos va el avión amigos"-Dijo ella mientras salía de la casa.

"Bolt me pareció escuchar bien lo que creo que escuche… acaso dijo que nos vamos a Brasil"-dijo ella con la misma impresión

"Aja escuchastes bien mi compañera, es hora de tener otra aventura"-dijo Bolt con afirmación

"Y que estamos esperando, vámonos que Penny ya subió al coche"-dijo ella con mucha felicidad mientras corría donde Penny.

"Eso si que fue rápido, pensaba que estaría asustada pero más bien está muy feliz, volvió la antigua Mittens"-menciono el Can mientras empezaba a correr.

"Oye cachorro te olvidas de alguien"

"A Rhino, no me digas que se volvió a desmayar nuestro amiguito"

"Pues sí, se volvió a desmayar el pobre jaja"

"Je ok tendré que cargar al difunto, Que diga a Rhino"-dijo él con carcajadas

Mittens simplemente sonrió y observo como Bolt cargaba a Rhino. Luego de 30 minutos llegaron al aeropuerto. Los 3 entraron en 3 jaulas para poder entrar al avión sin problemas.

"Tranquilos, no les pasara nada ok? Eso se los prometo"-decia ella con una sonrisa para calmarlos.

Y finalmente luego de preparar todo, despegaron rumbo a Rio.

"Según mi Madre tengo que encontrarme en el aeropuerto con un tal Tulio"-pensaba ella mientras observaba desde la ventana el paisaje.

Mientras tanto en Rio de Janeiro

En el Club de la samba, se encontraban Nico y Pedro junto con Rafael tomando un gran descanso luego de la tremenda fiesta que tuvieron allí.

"Oye compadre, sabias acerca de los nuevos invitados que vienen a la Reserva"-dijo Pedro con algo de emocion

"Si lo escuche hace unos minutos de linda, tú crees que sean más Guacamayos? Porque de ser hacer tendremos que darle una amigable bienvenida"-dijo Nico mientras observaba a su compañero

"Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea, je tendré que enseñarles los consejos de Pedro sobre el amor"-dijo Pedro con tono Hip Hop

"Jeje tranquilo amigo que aun no sabemos si son humanos o aves pero lo que estoy seguro es que tendremos una aventura"-dijo Rafael con mucha tranquilidad

"Enserio, ya no puedo esperar… espero que sea como la de Blu, ¿no crees Nico?"

"Bromeas cierto, seria excelente si pasara eso… Ah ya no puedo esperar"-respondió el canario con mucho entusiasmo

"Tranquilo que ya falta poco para que lleguen aquí… en fin ya tengo que regresar a casa sino Eva se enfadara conmigo y créame que no quiero que eso pase"-dijo el tucán con muchos nervios.

"Okey nos vemos compadre"

"Nos vemos hermanos, cuídense y sigan festejando"-respondió Rafael mientras comenzaba a volar

"Oye Nico y que tal si vamos a darles las noticias a nuestra parejita Blu y Perla"-respondió el con una sonrisa

"Claro porque no, apuesto a que les gustara mucho la idea"

"Entonces, An-dan-do".

**Fin del capítulo 1**

* * *

><p>Que les parece, al parecer la M.P ya conocía a Tulio. Ella siempre nos sorprende con muchas cosas nuevas XD. En el siguiente episodio el grupo de Bolt conocerá a Tulio y a Linda"<br>Perdonen si fue algo corto este capitulo, los siguientes seran largos.

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho


	3. Esperando a los invitados

Les agradezco a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer esta fanfic de Bolt y Rio.

Acá también aclaro que Perla recién está embarazada el cual no le afecta aun.

**Capitulo: Esperando a los Invitados**

Mientras que Penny y el grupo de Bolt se dirigía a Rio de Janeiro en el avión, en el Centro Conservación Ambiental ahora llamado "BLU BIRD SANCTUARY", se encontraba Tulio preparándose para ir al aeropuerto a recoger a sus nuevos invitados.

"Valla Tulio te vez muy elegante"-respondió Linda gentilmente a su esposo.

"Oh de verdad, muchas gracias Lindura"-contesto él con algo de pena.

Tulio se estaba poniendo una camisa azul con una corbata roja con naranja, unos pantalones negros con 1 par de rayas blancas y unas botas negras. Al ver que Linda se reía picaronamente se puso más rojo.

"Vamos no tienes que sonrojarte conmigo ^^, ya somos pareja no?"

"Si pero… con una hermosa chica como tú es imposible sonrojarme"-dijo el ya un poco mas rojo

Linda se sentía muy feliz por sus palabras, tanto así que no pudo evitar darle un abrazo un beso a su amado, Tulio se sentía en el paraíso con ese beso y luego de 2 tremendos minutos se separaron.

"Lo vez, estoy más rojo que un tomate"-dijo Tulio con un tono de humor.

"Tranquilo que calmadito te vez más bonito"-dijo ella mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa -"Y dime Tulio, ¿a quién vas a recoger en el aeropuerto?

"A verdad me olvide decírtelo, veras recuerdas esa serie que daba en la televisión hace 1 año atrás de una chica con su súper perro Blanco"

"¿Una serie de una chica con su perro blanco?, te refieres a Penny y a Bolt"

"Si esa es Linda, ¿lo recuerdas bien?"

"Como olvidar esa serie, lo veía todos los días con Blu en Minnesota en nuestros tiempos libres… pero que tiene que ver con esto"

"Bueno yo conozco a la madre de esa jovencita y hoy me llamo para decirme que su hija está viniendo hacia acá con su perro y adivina que… vendrá a hospedarse aquí con nosotros"-respondió Tulio con mucha emocion.

Linda no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, al principio pensó que se trataba de una broma pero al ver el entusiasmo de Tulio comprendió que no era una broma.

"Penny vendrá a quedarse aquí… eso es genial, a Fernando le gusta mucho esa serie y no sabes lo feliz que estará cuando vea a su duo favorito"-sonrió Linda

"Claro pero tiene que ser una sorpresa ok?, quiero sorprenderlo cuando vuelva de sus estudios"-dijo Tulio mientras le guiñaba un ojo

"Descuida no le diré ni una palabrita…. pero tenemos un problema"-dijo ella con algo de preocupación -"¿un problema?, cual Linda"-pregunto con curiosidad

"Este sitio solo contiene 2 cuartos, el de nosotros y el de Fernando… en donde estará ella"

Tulio en eso empezó a reírse un poco mientras que Linda la miro con confusión, luego de eso Tulio sube la cabeza y la mira con una sonrisa.

"Ya lo tengo todo resuelto, no te preocupes por nada"-dijo él con tranquilidad.

En eso el noto que el reloj de la sala marcaba las 11:00 am, se sorprendió mucho y luego empezó a ponerse su terno.

"Que sucede Tulio, porque tanta prisa"

"Es que ya falta solo 30 minutos para que llegue Penny al aeropuerto, sino llego a tiempo podría preocuparse"-dijo él con algo de nervios.

"Entonces apresúrate que el aeropuerto está muy lejos de aquí"-contesto ella.

"Ok ya me voy, cuídate mucho querida"

"Tu también galán"-dijo ella con un tono picaron

Luego de eso Tulio se fue corriendo hacia el auto, el único problema es que el se dirigía sin saberlo al baño.

"Tulio… es hacia el otro lado ¬¬"

"A si… claro claro"-dijo él con algo de vergüenza

Linda solo sonrió y se fue directo hacia la sala de monitores a ver qué estaba haciendo su amiguito Blu.

**Mientras tanto con Blu y Perla**

"Dime Perla… ¿necesitas algo?... ¿quieres agua?... ¿quieres comer?..."-pregunto Blu con algo de preocupación.

"Tranquilo Blu, no sucede nada… yo estoy bien"-respondió ella mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Blu con su ala.

"¿Estás segura? Porque yo podría…"-no pudo terminar la frase ya que estaba recibiendo un dulce beso

"Si… estoy segura"

"Está bien te creo"-diciendo esto Blu empezó a dar algunos pasos por el nido para recostarse y descansar un rato.

Luego de 10 minutos Perla volteo a ver a Blu quien ya se había dormido, decidió despertarlo con su ala.

"Blu despierta un momento que quiero preguntarte algo"-dijo ella gentilmente a su compañero

"Claro, pregúntale lo que quieras"

"Pero quiero que seas honesto conmigo"-Blu volteo a ver a Perla quien la estaba mirando con algo de seriedad, el se puso algo nervioso.

"Está bien… ¿que cosa quieres preguntarme?"

En eso Perla bajo la cabeza y dijo suavemente

"¿tu… quiero que me digas si tu… me tienes algo de rencor o odio?"-dijo ella con un tono triste

Blu se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta, no pensaba que ella le iba a preguntar algo así.

"Perla… porque me preguntas eso"-dijo él con duda mientras se paraba.

"Es que… desde aquella vez que nos conocimos, yo te trataba mal y te golpeaba en la reserva… también contando aquella vez que te iba a abandonar y dejar solo con los contrabandistas y cuando me quejaba de tu presencia"-en eso las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules-"en cambio tu siempre fuistes muy tierno y lindo conmigo, siempre me dabas tu linda sonrisa para tranquilizarme y hacerme sentir feliz… pero ahora me siento muy culpable por todo el mal que te hice… por favor perdóname"-las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules

Blu se le acerco a Perla y la rodeo con su ala

"Nunca podría enojarme contigo Perla, no importa si me tratastes mal antes, yo te amo mucho y siempre podrás contar conmigo"-respondió el mientras secaba las lagrimas de Perla-"yo siempre te quiero ver sonreír, esa es mi felicidad, por favor no llores que me duele mucho verte así"

"En verdad me ama, puedo saberlo con tan solo escuchar los latidos de su corazon"-pensaba ella mientras empezaba a abrazarlo.

"Muchas gracias Blu, de verdad tu eres la mejor ave que eh conocido en mi vida, no que como agradecértelo"-dijo ella ya mucho mejor.

"Bueno… con un pequeño besito bastaría"

Ella simplemente sonrió y le dio un profundo beso, Blu se ruborizo y empezó a besarla y abrazarla. Ambos se sentían muy felices en ese momento.

"Hola amigos"-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Blu y Perla se sorprendieron y se asustaron separándose de inmediato, vieron que eran Nico y Pedro.

"Nico, Pedro… que están haciendo aquí"-dijo él con rubor

"Bueno observando un momento maravilloso, no es así hermano"

"Y que lo digas, Blu eres todo un besucón con las chicas"-contesto Pedro con una voz picarona.

"¿COMO?... oye Perla y yo solo estábamos… estábamos charlando nomas…"-dijo él con nervios

"Ah no te hagas el inocente, nosotros vimos como tú y Perla estaban muy abrazaditos con los picos pegaditos"-contesto Nico con algo de burla.

Blu cada vez se ponía más nervioso y rojo por lo que decían, Perla por otra parte se estaba divirtiendo con la escena sin contar que también estaba sonrojada.

"Está bien amigos déjenlo tranquilo que se va a desmayar el pobre… "dijo ella mientras se acercaba al dúo-"díganme chicos que necesitan"

"Vinimos a darles una noticia"

"Una noticia, ¿de que se trata?"-pregunto Blu

"Según lo que escuchamos de Tulio, dice que vendrán nuevos invitados a la Reserva y hasta por lo que sabemos se van a quedar un tiempo con ellos"-dijo Nico mientras se sentaba en una rama.

"Nuevos invitados… valla ya quisiera conocerlos"-dijo Perla con una sonrisa

"¿Pero sabes si son aves?, porque tal vez puedan ser humanos"

"No estamos seguros, pero esto fue lo que dijo Tulio con linda hace un rato"-en eso Nico empezó a imitar a Tulio.

"_Lo vez, estoy más rojo que un tomate"-_dijo Nico con voz grave

"_Tranquilo que calmadito te vez más bonito"-_contesto Pedro con voz aguda.

Blu con una cara (-.-?) de escuchar lo que decían, Perla solamente se reía de lo que ellos hacían.

"Está bien, está bien… entiendo lo que quieren decir jeje"

"Pero si son humanos… no ire... no confio aun en ellos"-dijo Perla algo incomoda.

"Descuida bonita que aun no llegan, de hecho ni siquiera sabemos cuando llegaran aqui."-dijo Nico mientras empezaba a darse aire con su sombrero (Chapa) por el calor.

"En fin quieren venir a divertirse un rato al club de la samba, vamos a mover el Bo-te con unos amigos, que Di-cen"-dijo Pedro mientras empezaba a bailar.

"No lo sé hermano, tengo que ayudar a Perla con el... bueno con un lindo asunto"-dijo él mientras acariciaba la pancita de Perla

"Blu ve con ellos, yo estaré bien aquí"

"Perla tu… ¿estás segura de lo que dices?-Blu la miro con nervios

"Si yo estaré bien, yo no quiero que estés preocupado todo el día… ve a divertirte"-dijo ella mientras le daba un beso

"De acuerdo pero si me necesitas, vendré corriendo a ayudarte"

"Lo sé, por eso te amo"

"^^ que linda eres"

En eso los 3 empezaron a volar rumbo a la cuidad. Perla se sintió feliz al verlo volar a Blu, en eso se va a dormir al nido.

**Mientras tanto con Bolt**

"Psss Bolt… Bolt estas dormido?"-pregunto Rhino desde su jaula

"Mmmm que... que pasa Rhino"-dijo con sueño el can

"Es que tengo un problemita… tengo ganas de vomitar"

"tranquilo amigo, respira hondo y ten paciencia que ya vamos a llegar"

"Está bien… concentración, concentración"-contesto Rhino con algo de nervios

"Dije que respiraras, no que hicieras Yoga"-se empezó a reír Bolt.

En eso Mittens se empezó a despertar por los murmullos de los 2. Dio un gran bostezo y empezó a ver a Bolt

"Hola amigos, que tanto murmullan allí"-pregunta Mittens con curiosidad

"A es solo Rhino que tiene ganas de vomitar"

"A ya veo… dime Bolty sabes cuánto falta para que lleguemos"

"La verdad no lo sé mi gatita pero aun es de día"-respondió el mientras observaba el paisaje por una pequeña ventana que estaba frente a él.

"Que aburrido… y que hacemos ahora"

"Podrías hablar de algún tema… que te parece si"-pero fue interrumpido por un inesperado suceso

"GUAAAAHHh"

Rhino no pudo aguantar más y vomito por un pequeño agujero de la jaula todo su desayuno. Bolt se empezó a reír por eso y Mittens solo dio un suspiro

"Te doy 7 por eso amigo, es un Hit"

"JA JA que gracioso Bolt… y allí va mi almuerzo"

"Que vamos a hacer contigo roedor, que bueno que eres pequeño sino..."-dijo ella con un tono de humor.

Luego de eso los 3 empezaron a hablar de otras cosas mientras esperan que terminara el Vuelo, el cual finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto.

"Finalmente estamos en Rio, que bien"-dijo Penny con alegría.

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

Bueno ya termina hasta aquí el capitulo 3, si colocaba mas el capitulo sería muy largo y se acabaría la historia muy rápido, también dije en el capitulo pasado que Bolt iba a conocer a linda pero decidí incluirlo mejor en el capítulo 4.

Perdonen las molestias.

Nos vemos

Cuidense


	4. El encuentro con Tulio

**Capitulo 4: El encuentro con Tulio**

El avión finalmente había aterrizado en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Rio, la emocion de salir y conocer toda la cuidad era desesperada, tanto así que Rhino decidió avisarle a los demás.

"Oigan parece que ya llegamos"-dijo Rhino mientras tocaba la jaula para hacer ruido

"Ya llegamos…. Mmmm que bueno, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre"-decía Bolt mientras daba un largo bostezo

"Je tranquilo que ahorita viene Penny y nos llevara a comer"

Mientras que Bolt y Rhino charlaban, Mittens aun se encontraba durmiendo profundamente por el aburrimiento, era algo normal para ella ya que era su instinto.

"Ey Mittens despierta, ya llegamos"-grito el hámster

"…"-No hubo ninguna respuesta

"Sera mejor que la dejemos descansar un poco más, ah sido un largo viaje de aburrimiento"-dijo el Can con una sonrisa

En eso se escucha pasos afuera del avión, en eso la compuerta se abre dejando entrar los rayos solares, se logra ver la silueta de un hombre acercándose. Notaron que era el encargado de bajar el equipaje.

"No logro ver a Penny, ¿la llegas a ver Bolt?"

"No lo creo, solo veo al encargado bajar las maletas"-en eso se acerca donde están ellos- "Ey Rhino parece que es nuestro turno"

Luego el encargado toma la Jaula de Rhino y lo baja, luego toma la de Mittens con algo de cuidado para no despertarla y al final toma la de Bolt. Ya abajo el perro y el Hámster estaban contemplando la vista, era algo nuevo para ellos ya que nunca vieron tantos aviones juntos.

"Hola muchachos, disfrutaron del vuelo"-contesto Penny mientras sacaba de sus jaulas a Bolt y a Rhino

Ellos hicieron un gesto de (¬_¬) mientras veían a la jovencita.

"Supongo que no ^^!"-luego de eso decidió animarlos un poco-"Bueno será mejor que salgamos de aquí, andando"

Bolt asistió con un ladrido y empezó a correr junto con Rhino, Penny giro la cabezo en donde se encontraba la gatita aun durmiendo, ella dio una sonrisa y la saco con mucho cuidado de no despertarla para cargarla.

Luego de 5 minutos…

"Bueno quédense aquí un momento chicos, tengo que buscar a una persona… no hagan travesuras"-contesto ella mientras giñaba un ojo, luego se fue con la gatita durmiendo en sus brazos.

"Bueno yo iré a pasear un rato"-dijo Bolt mientras empezaba a caminar-"Ten cuidado amigo, es increíble que nos dejen libres en pleno aeropuerto"

"Descuida mi compañero que solo iré a pasear…"

En eso Bolt empezó a ver desde el vidrio toda la cuidad, para él era algo increíble, muchas personas en la playa surfeando, gente volando en el cielo con los planeadores, la imagen de Jesucristo en el cerro. El estaba anonadado mientras noto que un hombre lo empezó a ver.

"Un segundo, no puede ser, el es… él es…."-y se estrello contra la ventana

"O_O!"-se quedo sorprendido el Can.

Luego de eso el hombre se para y se arregla, rápidamente se va corriendo hacia la puerta y se dirige hacia Bolt.

"No puedo creerlo, finalmente te conozco"-decía eso mientras le agarra una pata y comenzaba a saludarlo-"Me perdí de algo… este tipo da miedo…"-pensaba el algo nervioso.

"Espera ya sé cómo me vas a entender"-se puso en posición de 4 y comenzó a ladrar-"Guau Guau Guau"

Algunas personas del aeropuerto empezaron a ver lo que hacia el sujeto con Bolt, era algo gracioso para ellos. Rhino vio lo que sucedió y pensó que estaba en problemas, tanto así que fue hacia él para ayudarlo.

"Este tipo sí que es muy raro... se volvió loco"-pensaba Bolt con algo de confusión mientras lo observaba... luego de esa graciosa escena el tipo se para.

"Tranquilo amigo, yo me encargo de el"-se puso delante del perro y empezó a hacer unas poses de karate-"Rhino yo no creo que debas…"

"Descuida que yo soy cinta negra en esto"

El tipo se percato que delante del can se encontraba el hámster haciendo poses graciosas, se agacho y lo agarro con sus manos

"Valla que lindo hámster, quieres una semillita"

"¿Lindo?, ¿me dijistes lindo?, ahora Veras!"

Rápidamente salto por el brazo de él y empezó a correr por todo su cuerpo.

"Uh ah tranquilo pequeñín… oh que animado que es"-contesto él mientras trataba de quitárselo del cuerpo

"Rhino tranquilo, tranquilo no creo que debas hacer eso"

"Pero me llamo Lindo"-dijo él con un tono de humor

Pero el tipo lo agarro con mucho cuidado y lo dejo en el suelo y lo acaricio

"Si crees que te voy a perdonar por eso olvídalo hermano"

Luego de eso dejo muchas semillas en el suelo

"PERDONADO"

"Que facil, eso fue muy rápido"-pensaba Bolt con un gesto gracioso

"Me pregunto dónde estará esa chica llamada Penny"

Bolt se dio cuenta de que él era el tipo que su dueña estaba esperando, así que decidió llevarlo hacia ella.

"Oiga yo sé donde esta Penny, venga conmigo"-ladraba el perro

"Eh descuida campeón, ¿quieres una galletita?"-contesto él mientras le mostraba la galleta

"No quiero una galleta, quiero llevarlo donde esta Penny"-contesto Bolt con algo de enojo

Pero era algo inútil ya que él pensaba que Bolt quería jugar con él o hacer otra cosa, en eso se le ocurrió una idea a Bolt, se fue corriendo hacia Penny y comenzó a llamarla.

"Oh que ocurre Bolt"-decía ella gentilmente

"Penny, acabo de encontrar de una manera "muy rara" al tipo que buscas"-ladraba el can

Ella sabía que amigo quería que lo siguiera ya que ella lo conocía al máximo, luego de 10 segundos llegaron donde estaba el sujeto.

"Hola señorita ¿por casualidad usted se llama Penny?"

"Si, así me llamo señor"

"Genial era a usted a quien estaba buscando"-decía el mientras le daba la mano-"Me llamo Tulio, soy el que le va a guiar a su nuevo hospedaje"

"Ah mucho gusto Tulio, me alegra haberlo encontrado"-dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Ami también señorita Penny… parece que le gustan mucho los animales"-dijo él mientras observaba a Mittens en los brazos de ella"

"Uf no tiene ni idea de cuánto… parece que Bolt ya lo conoce a usted"

"Oh sí, ya somos grandes amigos"-se puso al costado de Bolt y le agarro la pata.

"¿Amigos?, ni siquiera lo pienses viejo

"Jaja muy gracioso su perro… en fin esta lista para iniciar el recorrido"

"Claro, solo déjeme traer mis maletas y a mi hámster"

Tulio sonrio y la ayudo a traer las maletas, luego se dirigieron directo a su carro de Playa (era el mismo coche con el que trajo a Blu y a Linda en la película) y se subieron.

Bolt y Rhino se quedaron atrás junto con Mittens que estaba en su jaula aun descansando mientras que Penny y Tulio subieron adelante.

"Muy bien chicos, manos a la obra"-dijo Tulio emocionado

El coche comenzó a andar, tanto Penny como los 2 amigos de atrás estaban contemplado toda la cuidad, era muy hermoso el ver como todos se divertían por todos lados, se veía por el cielo azul volar a algunos guacamayos, como las personas paseaban con sus familias, etc.

"Que bella cuidad, parece un… paraíso"-dijo la joven emocionada

Tulio comenzó a reír porque le recordaba mucho a Linda cuando vino a Rio, se podría decir que Penny y linda tenían un gran parecido, solo que Penny no usa lentes.

"Dígame Tulio que son esos trajes amarillos que se encuentran en esa tienda"

"Oh eso son los trajes para el Carnaval… la fiesta más grandiosa del mundo"

"Carnaval, a claro… pero creo que ya termino"-dijo ella con algo de desilusión

"Descuide que yo le tengo una pequeña sorpresita cuando lleguemos"

"Oh no tenia porque molestarse, ya es mucho con que nos guie a nosotros"-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"No importa, me gusta mucho ayudar a las estrellas de televisión"-dijo él mientras le levanta el pulgar en alto

"Oh Jaja está bien… pero yo ya no soy una estrella"-contesto ella algo apenada-"¿Segura?, para muchos si lo es"

Mientras ellos charlaban cosas graciosas, los 3 amigos estaban atrás observando aun la ciudad

"Que cuidad mas Cool!, es mejor que verlo en la televisión"-dijo el roedor con estrellitas en los ojos

"Mmmmm mmmm, Bolt?"

"Buenos días dormilona, finalmente despertastes"-dijo el can con una sonrisa

"Buenos días chicos…."-luego ella noto que estaban en otro sitio"-¿Pero en dónde estamos?

"Estamos en Rio"

"Enserio, tanto me eh dormido"-dijo ella mientras se estiraba

"Claro que si, tanto así que Penny tuve que llevarte cargada hasta este coche"-contesto Rhino con algo de burla

"No me hace gracia roedor ¬_¬, porque no me despertaron"

"Porque te veías toda linda durmiendo tan inocentemente"-dijo Bolt con una tierna sonrisa

Mittens se sonrojo un poco y decidió salir de la jaula para ver bien la cuidad, mientras que Bolt se ponía al borde del coche para asomar su cabeza.

"Parece que alguien se divierte mucho"-dijo su dueña mientras lo veía por la ventana.

Ya eran las 3:00 Pm de la tarde, luego de 30 minutos finalmente llegaron al Centro de Conservación Ambiental, como era sábado no había nadie trabajando allí, Linda y Fernando habían salido de compras a la cuidad dejando la casa sola.

Bolt fue el primero en bajar con un gran salto, luego fue Mittens quien salto y cayo normal y finalmente salieron Penny y Tulio.

"Bienvenidos mis invitados a su nuevo hogar"-grito tulio con emocion.

"Es sensacional Tulio"

"Je y aun no han visto nada, espérenme aquí un momento ok que no tardo"-en eso se fue corriendo hacia la entrada.

"Que tipo más agradable"-decia la gata mientras se lamia la pata

"Uhm si tan solo supieras ¬¬…. oye y ¿Rhino?"-pregunto el observando a su compañera

"Seguramente está tratando de…."-pero fue interrumpida por el roedor quien se había caído encima de ella.

"Bingo, ese salto mortal si funciono, incluso caí sobre algo suavecito"-dijo él con una sonrisa triunfadora.

"De hecho, creo que caistes sobre Mittens"

Rhino vio debajo de el a la gata quien estaba tirada en el suelo de una manera muy graciosa

"Ups, lo siento Mittens"-dijo él con una carcajada

"Dios Rhino, uno de estos días te voy a"-gritaba ella con algo de furia

Pero el roedor no pudo evitar reírse de la manera en como la gata estaba echada, tanto asi que Mittens se enojo aun mas y empezó a corretearlo por todos lados.

"Oigan amigos miren eso…."-dijo Bolt con algo de asombro

"¿Qué cosa?... Wow… eso es sorprendente"

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

Algo loco el capitulo no?, en el siguiente capítulo ya sabrán lo que vieron los 3 amiguitos y tambien verán cómo se conocen Blu y Bolt

Saludos


	5. Blu y Bolt  Parte 1

Gracias por los Reviews, aquí viene el siguiente capitulo

**Capitulo 5: Blu y Bolt (Parte 1)**

Ya casi en la salida de la Reserva se encontraban Blu y sus amigos dirigiéndose al Club de la Samba.

"A ver Blu, ¿dinos como fue que vencistes a Pepillo?-pregunto Nico

"Seguramente le dio un puñetazo en la cara, luego una patada y mas puch puch- respondía Pedro mientras lanzaba puños al aire.

"Jeje no nada de eso, de hecho coloque el extintor en su pata derecha y lo mande a volar hacia muy lejos y luego… digamos que fue desplumado al final"

"Valla bien pensando compadre, ese maniático tenía grandes garras con las cuales podía atravesar cualquier cosa"

"¿Grandes garras?-preguntaba Blu ya con nervios

"Si súper garras y no solo eso sino que también te podía descuartizar en 3 segundos"-dijo Pedro con algo de miedo

"DESCUARTIZAR"-grito un Blu alterado

"Jajaj tranquilo amigo, lo vencistes al final y eso es lo que cuenta"-dijo Nico con una sonrisa

"Exa-cto, claro que también podías haber muerto, pero lo derrotastes y lo dejaste como pollo a la brasa"

"…Si… claro…"-dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Oigan miren, allí está la salida de la reserva, ya nos falta poco para llegar-grito Pedro

Blu recordó que cerca de allí se encontraba el Centro de Conservación Ambiental, se le ocurrió visitar un rato a Linda ya que pasó un tiempo desde que no la veía.

"Oigan amigos podrían adelantarse un poco"-dijo Blu mientras se detenía

"¿Claro por?... tranquilo hermano, Perla está bien"-contesto Nico mientras le daba el pulgar en algo

"Oh no, no es eso…"

"A lo tengo, tienes ganas de dar erupción por la retaguardia"-dijo Pedro con carcajadas

"¿Eh Que?... Jeje no claro que no, es solo que quiero visitar a Linda un rato, hace tiempo que no la eh visto"

"Oh claro pero sabes el camino de ida no?-pregunto Nico

"Claro, como lo voy a olvidar luego de la aventura de que hemos tenido todos"

"Jeje muy bien, entonces te esperamos allá"-respondió el canario ya empezando a irse

"Ok nos vemos luego"-grito Blu ya alejados de ellos

Luego de despedirse se dirigió hacia el Centro a toda velocidad, estaba emocionado de volver a ver a Linda otra vez.

"Aquí voy Linda… aquí va tu guacamayo"

Mientras tanto en la entrada del Centro de Conservación Ambiental.

"Dios Rhino, uno de estos días te voy a"-gritaba ella con algo de furia

"Oigan amigos miren eso…."-dijo Bolt con algo de asombro

"¿Qué cosa?... Wow… eso es sorprendente"

Tulio abrió la gran puerta del Centro dejando ver todo el interior.

"Damas y perro, gata y Roedor, bienvenidos al Centro de Conservación Ambiental, disfruten de su nuevo hogar"-dijo Tulio con emocion

Los 3 junto con Penny empezaron a contemplar lo grande que era, había muchas fotos en las paredes de muchas aves, otras de Tulio con Linda y Fernando.

"Valla que lugar más espectacular y maravilloso, estaré soñando… que alguien me peñisque"-dijo Rhino con la boca abierta

"AUUUU, fue una suposición"

"Lo siento, me la debías recuerdas… además de que no me podía resistir"-contesto Mittens con una sonrisa

"Te aprovechas de mi nomas porque soy pequeñito ¬_¬"

Bolt se reía de lo que hacían sus 2 amigos, luego el ve en la pared varias fotos de un guacamayo azul con Linda, eran las fotos de Blu con Linda cuando eran pequeños y cuando también eran grandes.

"Valla hay muchas fotos de ellos, ¿Me pregunto quienes serán ellos?-pensaba con curiosidad Bolt

"Tulio, de verdad es magnífico este sitio, debes ser muy afortunado por tener todo esto"-Perla felicito a Tulio.

"Oh Muchas gracias señorita Penny, todo esto lo conseguí por ayudar a muchas aves"

"¿Enserio? Te felicito mucho, todas las aves te lo agradecerán"

"…"

"¿Tulio?, estas llorando"

"Yo… solo es que me siento tan emocionado y feliz de recibir las felicitaciones de una estrella"-dijo él mientras sostenía su mano.

"Eh gracias, eso es muy halagador pero yo ya no soy una estrella"-dijo ella apenada

"^^ no pasa nada, bueno vengan aquí amigos que quiero enseñarles lo mejor"

En eso los 4 llegan a la sala de Recuperación, los 4 se sorprendieron al ver esa sala ya que había un montón de aves de todo tipo por todos los rincones, otras estaban siendo curas y otras estaban descansando, también se encontraban varios veterinarios ayudando a algunas aves.

"Esta es la sala de Recuperación, aquí nos encargamos de curar a todas las aves heridas y lesionadas de todo Rio, les damos los mejores alimentos y un excelente hogar para recuperarse.

"Cielos, sí que hay muchas aves aquí Tulio, ¿pero como haces para que se te acerquen a ti?-pregunto Penny.

"De esta manera"

Tulio abrió los brazos y al instante muchas aves de posaron sobre él, estaban de todo tipo.

"¿Valla como lo hace?-se preguntaba una Mittens muy sorprendida

"Seguramente es el hombre pájaro… tiene mucho sentido"-dijo Rhino

"Rhino creo que tienes que dejar de ver televisión por un buen tiempo"

"Que estas insinuando mujer"-contesto Rhino con un tono desafiante

Bolt dio un suspiro y trato de calmarlos a los 2 para que no se pongan a matarse el uno contra el otro.

"Valla te quieren mucho"-dijo Penny con una sonrisa

"Es que ellos piensan que soy su madre"

"^^ que suerte tienen ellos"-en eso un guacamayo amarillo se posa sobre el hombro de Penny asustándola un poco

"Oh que tenemos aquí, parece que le agradas"

"De verdad… no muerde"

"Claro que no, vamos acaríciala"

Ella asistió y empezó a acariciarla del cuello, el guacamayo se empezó a echar sobre su mano.

"Oh que lindo que eres"

"Muy bien Linda, muy bien… tienes futuro como veterinaria"-dijo Tulio

"Tulio tiene razón, no lo hace nada mal"-contesto Bolt

"Aja… oye has visto a Rhino… no lo veo por ningún lado"-pregunto la gata

"No lo veo, o no… tú piensas que el a lo mejor fue… no no eso no puede ser posible"

"Tranquilos amigos extranjeros, el está allí"-respondió un pichón en el ventilador

Ambos vieron a Rhino en un costal de maíz, estaba comiendo la comida de los pájaros por el tremendo hambre que tenia.

"Muchas gracias amigo"-grito Bolt mientras se iba donde su compañero- "¿Rhino que estás haciendo?

"Bolt debes probar esto, esta comida de Hámster es lo máximo"

"Eh… creo que esa comida es de pájaro, no de ave"

"Ohhhhhh….. Bueno que importa, A COMER"-y empezó a comer de nuevo

"¿(O_O!) es una broma cierto?-pensaba con sorpresa el can

Mientras tanto en las afueras del Centro estaba llegando Linda junto con Fernando en la moto roja (de la película), vieron que la camioneta de Tulio ya estaba estacionada.

"Mira linda, al parecer Tulio ya volvió"-dijo Fernando

"Así parece tesoro, Fernando se un buen niño y lleva esta caja de medicamentos a los veterinarios plis"

"Claro madre, será un placer"-dijo él con una sonrisa

"^^ Que buen niño"-en eso ella apago su moto pero seguía el mismo ruido de la moto

"¿Eh qué?-giro la llave otra vez y seguía

"No entiendo"-dijo en voz baja.

Noto luego que el ruido venia de su espalda- "Blu"-dijo ella sorprendida- "Si eres tú, mi Blu ha vuelto"

"Hola linda"-chillo él con una sonrisa

En eso ambos con sus puños hacen su saludo especial.

"Pssss"-dijeron los 2 terminando su saludo

"Te extrañe mucho, a ti y a Perla"

"Yo también te extrañe mucho Linda, en especial tus desayunos T_T"-luego le da un abrazo

Ella sonrió y le acaricio su cabeza, luego nota que no estaba Perla lo cual la extraño mucho

"Oye Blu y Perla-"

El guacamayo saco de su garra una pluma celeste, ella comprendió que estaba en el nido.

"Entiendo… bueno que tal si pasamos y te preparo tu comida preferida"

"Esta mujer es lo máximo"-chillo él con más fuerza

Mientras tanto con Tulio

"Muy bien, ahora les mostrare sus dormitorios"-respondió mientras se dirigía hacia la sala central

"Ok, vamos chicos"-dijo Penny mientras los llamaba

"A estoy satisfecho, no puedo comer más"

"Parece que alguien se divirtió mucho, ven roedor que te cargo"-dijo ella sonriendo

"Apresurense amigos sino se quedaran aquí con las demás aves"-ladro el can

En eso entra en escena Linda con Blu

"Hola Tulio, ya regresastes"-dijo Linda con una sonrisa

"Hola Linda que bueno que llegas… acaban de llegar nuestros invitados"

"Enserio, ya quiero conocerlos"-dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Aquí vienen… un momento, ¿ese es Blu?"

"Oh si me lo encontré afuera, nos vino a visitar"-dijo ella mientras le acariciaba

"Como te va mi loco amigo Tulio"-saludo con un chillido

"Las sorpresas aquí nunca acaban, creo que este es el mejor dia de mi vida… bueno a demás de conocerte a ti Linda"

"Eh gracias… supongo"

"-_- el Tulio de siempre, nunca cambiara"

Blu gira la cabeza ubicando el lugar donde se encuentra la entrada a la Sala, en eso entra Bolt el cual empezó a observarlo a él y a Linda, rápidamente los reconoció por las fotos de la pared.

"Valla este perro debe ser Bolt, el súper perro"-contesto ella mientras se agachaba y empezaba a acariciarlo.

Bolt dio un ladrido amistoso a Linda para demostrarle respeto y cariño, luego ve que Blu se coloca en el suelo cerca de él para saludarlo.

"Hola que tal, me llamo Blu"-dijo dándole el ala amistosamente

"Eh que tal Blu, me llamo Bolt… un gusto conocerte"-contesto sonriendo mientras le daba la pata

"Valla es la primera vez que veo saludarse entre sí a un pájaro y a un perro… que gran sorpresa"-pensaba Tulio con sorpresa

**Fin del Capítulo 5 (Parte 1)**

Qué gran encuentro el de nuestros 2 personajes principales, en la siguiente parte verán la continuación de este épico momento.

PD: Blu tiene razón, Tulio sigue siendo el mismo XD

Saludos


	6. Blu y Bolt Parte 2

**Capitulo 5: Blu y Bolt (Parte 2)**

En la cuidad de Rio, por un gran mercado se encontraban descansando sobre el techo de una tienda Pedro y Nico.

"Que vuelo hermano, me quede sin energías para seguir"

"No fue tan agotador que digamos, si apenas hemos volado 30 minutos… no me digas que te vas a dejar vencer por el cansancio"-dijo Nico

"No nunca, pero estoy tan cansado que mis patas no me responden"

"Vamos compadre que ya solo nos quedan 4 casas para llegar al Club de la samba"-respondió el canario mientras lo empujaba

"4 CASAS, ahora si estoy muerto…"-dijo el tirando la toalla

Nico pensó y luego se le ocurrió una magnífica idea para poder darle ánimos a su amigo del alma, retrocedió un poco y ajusto su chapa.

"Que es esto Pedro… acaso vas a dejar que tu propio cuerpo te domine"

"No claro que no"-dijo él con determinación

"Acaso vas a sucumbirte en la derrota"

"No"-dijo mas fuerte Pedro

"Acaso quieres decepcionar a tu publico"

"NO ESO JAMAS"-grito Pedro para darse ánimos

"Quien manda aquí"-dijo mas fuerte Nico -"yo mando aquí"

"NO TE ESCUCHO"

"YO MANDO AQUÍ"-grito un poco mas fuerte

"SIGO SIN ESCUCHAR NADA, supongo que me iré solo a divertirme y con las chicas"

"GRR YO MANDO AQUÍ, AHHHHH"-grito con todas sus fuerzas

Fue tan grande el grito que todos lo oyeron, incluso los que están en la selva.

**Con Rafael y su familia**

En la gran selva, Rafael estaba en un árbol enseñándoles a sus 17 hijos, el nombre de todas las frutas que existes en esa selva tropical.

"Muy bien niños, díganme como se llama esta frutita"-dijo mientras sacaba una manzana de su espalda

Todos empezaron a levantar sus pequeñas alas para responder, el Tucán eligió a uno de ellos al azar.

"Haber tu hijo"-señalo a uno de sus angelitos

"Eso es una manzana de color roja"

"Excelente, veamos una más difícil… díganme todos juntos como se llama esta fruta"

"AHHHHHHHHHH"-el grito de Pedro

Todos se empezaron a verse entre si y a reírse del grito, mientras que Rafael estaba confundido.

"Que fue eso, parecía la voz de Pedro… no creo que haya sido el… ¿o sí?"-pensaba él con curiosidad

"Bueno bueno, sigamos con la clase"

**Mientras tanto con Perla**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Que... que fue eso"-se preguntaba una Perla muy asustada, el grito la habia despertado de su sueño-"¿Habra sido Pedro?... no creo... no importa, tengo que descansar un poco mas para poder ir a bailar con Blu"-pensaba por ultimo mientras se recostaba y se ponia a dormir.

**Devuelta con Nico y Pedro**

"Que buen grito hermano, casi todos lo escucharon"-lo felicito Nico con unos aplausos- "Ahora si vamos, Lets Go"

"Pero aun sigo cansado, ni siquiera puedo pararme"

"Como que no, si estas todo parado"-señalo las garras de su amigo, Pedro miro hacia abajo y noto que estaba parado-"Valla que te parece, si estoy parado jeje"

"Ja entonces andando que nos esperan los demás"

"Espera rebobina Nico, que pasara con amiguito azul, no se supone que lo esperemos un poco más para irnos juntos"-contesto Pedro mientras le agarraba el hombre a Nico

"A me olvide de Blu, tienes razón… será mejor que esperemos 5 minutos más a nuestro compadre"

"Así se habla, ya estará por venir seguro…"

Ambos se recostaron sobre el suelo y empezaron a observar el hermoso cielo azul mientras que esperaban a Blu.

"Ojala Blu venga rápido, no creo que se haya perdido ya que conoce muy bien la cuidad, además el nos dio su palabra de que vendría rápido-pensaba Nico mientras veía el paisaje

"Jeje Blu me salvastes de seguir volando, ahora podemos esperar y seguir descansando"-pensaba Pedro con una sonrisa victoriosa

**Mientras tanto en "****BLU BIRD SANCTUARY"**

"Hola que tal, me llamo Blu"

"Eh que tal Blu, me llamo Bolt… un gusto conocerte"

"igualmente… tu eres una especie única no es así"-le pregunto Bolt con curiosidad

"Si así es… espera, ¿cómo lo supistes?"-pregunto Blu

"Bueno lo adivine, como casi nunca veo un guacamayo de color azul… tu sabes"

"Jaja entiendo, así como también es la primera vez que veo a un perro estrella"

"Hasta el me conoce por la serie… eso si es una sorpresa"-pensaba él con sorpresa- "Je entonces creo que estamos iguales no crees"

"Toda la razón, oye y dime que te trae de visita aquí en Brasil… ¿acaso tu y Penny vienen a derrotar al señor del ojo verde?-respondía el chistosamente

"Je no claro que no Blu, hace tiempo que mi persona y yo dejamos de actuar en esa serie"

"Ya lo creo y tu tamaño lo dice todo, ya estas todo adulto"-contesto con una sonrisa

"^_^ y tu una excelente ave"-dijo él con una sonrisa

Ambos se empezaban a reír y a seguir charlando de otros temas, era obvio que ya se empezaban a llevar muy bien. Créanlo o no pero tanto Blu como Bolt eran idénticos, no solo por las aventuras que ambos tuvieron en sus vidas sino por gustos que ambos compartían.

Mientras tanto Linda y Tulio miraban a los 2 con curiosidad, lo único que escuchaban eran ladridos y chillidos.

"^^ parece que Blu tiene un nuevo amigo, solo espero que no haga algo loco para que Bolt se lo quiera comer"-pensaba Linda

"Esto sí es nuevo para mí… ¿Me pregunto de que cosa estarán hablando?"-pensaba Tulio mientras lo veía atentamente-"Lo tengo, me acercare a ellos y me introduciré en su conversación.

El se agacho y se empezó a acercar con cuidado donde Blu y Bolt para examinarlos, Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía Tulio y lo vieron nerviosos. Tulio empezó a acercarse a Can hasta quedar frente a él.

"Que le sucederé a este tipo, porque se me está acercando cada vez mas"-pensaba Bolt alterado

"A no, lo que sea que Tulio esté planeando no puede ser nada bueno… que hago, que hago"-pensaba Blu con desesperación.

"Tulio no creo que debas hacer eso con Bolt, lo estas asustando"-contesto Linda mientras se le acercaba.

"No te preocupes Linda, me empezare a comunicar con Bolt"-respondió el ornitólogo con una sonrisa

"Blu, Linda, alguien en este sitio ayúdeme, quien sea"-dijo Bolt ya a punto de caerse

Y al final Bolt cayó al costado de Blu con mucha fuerza, había perdido todo el aire con ese golpe que empezaba a ahogarse por falta de oxigeno.

"Ah lo siento Bolt no era mi intensión hacerte caer de ese modo, vamos amiguito no sigas la luz blanca"-dijo Tulio todo asustado.

"Tulio ayúdalo, se está ahogando"-respondió Linda mientras veía a Bolt

Como veía que él se estaba ahogando cada vez más, decidí tomarlo de su abdomen y empezar a darle levantones para que pudiera respirar.

"¿Donde había visto esto antes?… oh si cuando estaba en el tren con Perla, estaba por confesarle mis sentimientos por ella cuando de pronto, me atragante con una flor y ella empezaba a darme levantones"-pensaba Blu todo nostálgico-"En que rayos estoy pensando, tengo que ayudar a Bolt como sea"

El logro pensar en una idea y rápidamente voló hacia la cocina, allí encontró los guantes para cocinar de Linda, la agarro con su pico y se lo llevo a Linda.

"Linda mira esto"-le entrego los guantes- "Buena idea Blu, eres un genio"-dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el cuello

"Oh Tulio, me podrías ayudar con la merienda de bienvenida para Penny y su perrito"-dijo ella dulcemente

"Claro Linda, allí voy"-y soltó con cuidado al pobre Bolt quien había caído con un poco de fuerza al suelo.

Ella le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, mientras que Tulio hizo el mismo gesto mientras la seguía, el estaba tan enamorado de Linda que olvido por completo a los invitados, Blu voló hacia donde se encontraba Bolt.

"Auch, que clase de doctor o veterinario es el… casi me ahoga"-contesto él mientras se paraba.

"Créeme que yo también dije lo mismo que tu cuando lo conocí, pero así es Tulio"-dijo él mientras daba un suspiro.

"Lo dices enserio… y como fue lo tuyo"

"Veamos por donde empiezo, muy bien escucha"

**Fashblash**

"Oye, Blu no sabe volar"-contesto Linda- "Claro que vuela, es una especie perfecta"-dijo Tulio mientras sostenía al guacamayo y lo examinaba.

"¿A qué estás haciendo?-pregunto ella

"Despertaras sus instintos naturales cuando empiece a volar"-dijo por ultimo y lanzo hacia adelante a Blu el cual ya había caído al suelo.

"Bueno… casi siempre"

"BLU"-Linda empezó a correr para ayudarlo a levantarse

"Qué clase de doctor es el"-dijo el algo molesto

"¿Estás bien?-pregunto dulcemente

"Esta demasiado domesticado"

**Fin del Flashbash**

"A ya veo, supongo que ese es modo de ser pero a pesar de que me haya asustado, maltratado y ayudado de una manera muy extraña… es una gran persona de buen corazon"-dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Valla, no le tiene ningún rencor a Tulio… el es un perro sin límites"-pensaba el algo sorprendido

"En fin, sabes a donde se fueron los 2 tortolitos"

"Se fueron a la cocina"-señalo con su pata en dirección a la puerta de la cocina

En eso el empieza a olfatear algo delicioso, era lo que estaba preparando Linda para ellos.

"Si que son rápidos, están empezando a cocinar algo delicioso"

"De verdad, ojala Linda haga su delicioso Pay de manzana… y su rica taza de chocolate calientes con galletitas"-dijo él mientras se caía la baba del pico

"Oye Blu, se te está cayendo la baba del pico"-dijo él mientras señalaba el piso.

"QUE, rayos no puede ser"

El se avergonzó por ese hecho y empezó a limpiarse, el can solo reía por la chistosa acción del guacamayo, en eso entra a la sala Mittens.

"Hola Bolt, desvistes ver lo que hizo Rhino, el…"-fue interrumpida por un grito

"AHHHH corre"-grito Blu mientras volaba hasta la espalda de Bolt

"Eh que sucede Blu, porque gritastes de ese modo"-pregunto el

"Por ella"-dijo nervioso

"¿Por ella?, te refieres a Mittens"-dijo él con confusión

"¿Por mi?... ahora si estoy confundida y mucho"

"Ah ya comprendo lo que está pasando, descuida Blu que ella no te va a comer"-dijo él con tranquilidad"

"¿Seguro?, porque en Animal Planet dicen que todos los felinos comen aves de todo tipo"

"Totalmente seguro, créeme que es muy buena y amigable"

"¿Seguro seguro?, es que no quiero extinguirme"

"Tranquilo amigo que no soy una gata mala, confía en mi"

Blu trago saliva y bajo con cuidado de la espalda del perro para saludar a Mittens, le dio el ala con muchos nervios.

"Ho..la Mittens es.. un gusto.. conocerte"-saludo con algo de nervios

"Igualmente, supongo"-saludo cortésmente mientras le daba su patita

"Lo vez, es tan inofensiva como un peluche de felpa"

"Que lindo que eres Bolt, enserio (-_-)"

"Supongo que hable rápido antes de pensar, lo lamento Mittens"-se disculpo Blu

Ella simplemente sonrió y empezó a darle leves golpes en su cabeza azul, ella había recordado el pequeño asunto que tuvo con las palomas.

"Esta bien, no estoy enojada ni nada"

"Muchas gracias"-respondio el con un gesto de felicidad

"Oh adoro los finales felices"-dijo un pequeño hámster arriba de la cabeza de Bolt- "¿Rhino?, cuánto tiempo has estado en mi cabeza sin decir nada".

"Desde que tu amigo azul empezaba a saludar a la gata mala"-dijo él mientras empezaba a bajar por la cintura del Can

"Blu te presento al hámster mas odioso y hiperactivo de todo el mundo… Rhino"-Dijo Mittens

"Un gusto conocerte Rhino, me llamo Blu"-saludo con una sonrisa

"Igualmente Blu, es genial conocer a un guacamayo Brasileño"

"Jeje me recuerda mucho a Pedro… un segundo"-pensaba Blu con nervios

"Oh no… lo olvide por completo"-grito el sorprendiendo a los demás

"Que cosa olvidastes Blu"-pregunto Mittens- "Oh un pequeño asunto, lo siento chicos pero tengo que irme… nos vemos luego"-dijo por ultimo mientras salía por la ventana más larga.

"Claro igualmente… cuídate Blu"-grito Rhino con fuerza

"Me cae muy bien ese loco guacamayo"-pensó por ultimo Bolt

Luego de que Blu se fuera, entra la sala Penny quien estaba buscando a Tulio y a sus 3 amigos, justo ella los ve alli en su delante.

"Hola chicos, parece que ya se acostumbraron a estar en este lugar"-comento ella mientras se agachaba y los acariciaba -"¿Alguno de ustedes saben donde se encuentra Tulio?"

"Si yo Penny, vengan amigos siganme"-ladro Bolt

"Excelente Bolty, nosotros te seguiremos"

"Andando"-en eso Rhino se sube por la cola de Bolt hasta su cabeza- "Rumbo a nuestro destino, arre!"

"Tranquilo vaquero que estamos muy cerca de ellos"

Todos empezaron a seguir a Bolt, el cual se dirigian a la cocina para encontrar a Linda y a Tulio. Mientras que Blu volaba muy rapido en direccion al club de la Samba.

"Espero no sea tarde y Pedro y Nico no esten enojados... que buen amigo que soy"-pensaba con desesperacion

**Fin de la Parte 2 del capítulo 5**

Como siempre no lo voy a dejar de decir, Tulio siempre y siempre será el mismo xD.

**Spoiler  
><strong>  
>Muy pronto iniciara la aventura de Bolt y Blu… junto con 2 enemigos de ambas películas.<p>

Cuídense mucho


	7. El nuevo club de la samba

**Capitulo 6: El nuevo club de la samba**

Pedro y Nico terminaron por esperar a Blu y fueron directo al club de la samba, llegando a la entrada decidieron esperar 2 minutos más a su compadre azul.

"Órale ya se tardo demasiado Blu..."-Hablo Nico con un tono de decepción

"Valla que si, espero que no se haya perdido por la cuidad"

"No creo, el ya conoce toda la cuidad desde nuestra aventura que tubimos hace una semana"

"Tienes razón, vamos carnal que tu puedes llegar aquí"

"Vamos Pedro entremos ya que están llegando los invitados"-respondió el canario mientras veía llegar y entrar a sus amigos al club

"Está bien hermano… además ya no creo que venga, no es como decir que caiga del cielo"

Para la sorpresa de ambos, Blu cae del cielo estrellándose contra unos barriles que había al costado del Club, muchas aves se sorprendieron y decidieron acercarse, todos ven salir del barril a un guacamayo azul.

"! Auch! qué gran golpazo… aun no domino al máximo el vuelo"-dijo un adolorido Blu

"Blu"-dijeron ambos con el pico abierto

"Hola amigos, perdón por llegar tarde… tuve unos pequeños contratiempos"-se disculpo con sus dos amigos

"Descuida hermano, por un momento pensé que no vendrías"-respondió Pedro mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"Je claro que no, nunca decepcionaría a mis amigos"-afirmo él con una sonrisa

"Bien dicho socio, bien dicho"-respondió Nico

"Bueno que estamos esperando, es hora de mover las colitas y a parrandear con mucho ritmo"

Ambos asistieron y entraron al Club de la samba, Blu se sorprendió mucho con la nueva decoración del club, era mucho más grande que el anterior y había muchos más adornos y objetos de fiesta, vio a muchas chicas conversando con sus amigos y a aves más pequeñas.

"Que te parece el nuevo estilo del paraíso mi cuate, es mucho mas Hip Hop"

"Esta súper, es más increíble de lo que yo recuerdo y tiene mucho mas estilo que antes… aunque sigue con muchas violaciones de salubridad"

"Ajajaj, tas bien loco, todo lo que dices son vaciladas"-dijo con algo de carcajadas Nico

Luego se acercan al trio muchas aves a saludarlos, Blu las reconoció a todas de inmediato, eran todas las aves que había salvado en el avión, Nico y Pedro empezaron a volar hacia el escenario de adelante a preparar los instrumentos musicales.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte Blu"-le saludo una espatulada rosada, el ave que le había ayudado a él y a Perla a llegar al tren eléctrico

"Valla hermano cuanto tiempo sin verte a ti también"

"Je yo diría como una semana, aun sigo sin agradecerte por haberme salvado de los contrabandistas"

"Para eso son los amigos, siempre nos ayudamos"

"Tú lo has dicho, para eso son los buenos amigos… y dime Blu, como está tu hermosa costillita azul"-pregunto él con una sonrisa picarona, Blu se sonrojo un poco y miro para el costado.

"Oh Perla, ella está descansando en nuestro… en nuestro"-no pudo terminar la frase ya que le daba mucha pena decirlo

"En su nido de amor, oh eres todo un Don Juan"

"Vamos no digas eso"

Blu se puso más nervioso y mas rojo por lo que decía su amigo, algunas aves se reían un poco del gesto del blu

"Jeje tranquilo mi cuate que estamos en confianza, no es nada malo que te sonrojes"

"La verdad no me sonroje por eso… sino por recordar lo linda y bella que es, en especial cuando sonríe"-comento Blu mientras imaginaba a su amada

"Pues te felicito mucho, siempre supe que terminarían juntos ustedes 2"

"Gracias hermano, te lo agradezco mucho"-agradeció Blu con una sonrisa, en eso escucha todos escuchan las voz de Pedro

"Haber todos el mundo vallan ajustando los botes y a preparar sus alitas que dentro de 3 minutos iniciara la fiesta más alocada y divertida de todo Rio de Janeiro"

Luego de estas palabras, Nico se acerco donde Blu y empezó a susurrarle a su oído

"Blu te necesitamos para algo mega importante"

"¿De veras y que es?"

"Sígueme y ya veras

Ambos empiezan a volar hacia el escenario, Pedro y Nico se acercaron a una gran manta que estaba cubriendo algo grande, lo jalaron ambos y dejaron ver unos grandes tambores (hechos de latas nuevas y unas monedas)

"Esto es para ti brother, desde hoy serás el baterista del Club"

"No manches… sí que me dejaron con el pico abierto"-respondió Blu todo estupefacto -"les agradezco mucho por esto pero… yo no sé cómo tocar la batería.

"Vamos échale Blu, tal y como dice Rafy, lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir el ritmo de la samba y dejarte llevar"-comento Pedro

"Eh claro, a que rayos, lo hare con el mayor de los gustos"-afirmo el guacamayo azul

"Así se habla Blu"-dijeron los 2 con las alas en alto

Blu se coloco detrás de la batería y dio un pequeño respiro, estaba algo nervioso pero luego se sereno un poco, las luces se apagaron y enfocaron a los 3, todos empezaron a poner atención.

"Antes de iniciar, quisiera darle la bienvenida a un amigo que nos salvo a muchos de aquí de un horrible destino y que hoy nos está ayudando en la orquesta de la fiesta, unos fuertes aplausos para Blu"-dijo Pedro mientras presentaba a Blu

Todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras lo observan al guacamayo azul, Blu se apeno y empezó a saludar a todos con muchos nervios.

"Muy bien amigos, están todos listo para mover las plumas"-grito Nico

"Si"-todos respondieron

"Uy chicos, al parecer tenemos pajaritos zombies aquí porque no escucho nadita… esto parece thriller"

Todos empezaron a reír por lo que decía el canario, luego respondieron más fuerte que nunca.

"SI"-todos dijeron más fuerte

"Ahora si está encendida esta fiesta, tu turno Padrino"-retrocede y mira a Pedro- "Ahora quiero que todo el mundo agarren a sus parejitas con sus alas y digan Aaa Aaa.

"Sé que puedo hacerlo, recuerda Blu, seguir el ritmo"-pensaba él mientras esperaba la cancion de Pedro y Nico.

En eso los 2 empiezan a cantar una canción que Blu sabía de memoria, de hecho esta es la primera canción que se la aprendió cuando era un pequeño polluelo. Era "Real in Rio – The Rio Singers" (Es la primera canción de la Película).

**Pedro y Nico: ****All the birds have a feather.  
><strong>**Do what we love most of all  
>We are the best at rhythm and laughter<br>That's why we love carnaval**

En ese momento Blu empezó a sentir el ritmo y comenzó a tocar la batería con sus alas, tocaba muy bien para ser su primera vez.

"Esto es sensacional, de verdad estoy tocando la batería"-pensó con alegría Blu

"Eso Blu, síguele así que haces arder al publico"-grito Pedro con una sonrisa

**All birds we can sing to  
>Sun and beaches they call<br>Dance to the music, passion and love  
>Show us the best you can do<strong>

**Everyone here is on fire  
>Get up and join in the fun<br>Dance with a stranger, romance and danger  
>Magic could happen for real, in Rio<br>All by it self (it self)  
>You can't see it coming<br>You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else)  
>It's real, in Rio<br>Know something else (something else)  
>You can feel it happen<br>You can feel it all by yourself**

"Vamos todos juntos"-grito Pedro

Todos empezaron a cantar junto con Pedro y Nico, hasta Blu comenzó a cantar mientras tocaba, muchos guacamayos de varios colores empiezan a volar y a bailar en el aire.

**All the birds have a feather  
>Do what we love most of all<br>Moon and the stars, sun and guitars  
>That's why we love carnaval<strong>

**Loving our life in the jungle  
>Everything's wild and free<br>Never alone, 'cause this is our home  
>Magic can happen for real, in Rio<br>All by it self (by it self)  
>You can't see it coming<br>You can't find it anywhere else**

**I'm a kako wero kinga kinga kinga kinga  
>Birds like me, 'cause I'm a hot winga (there's your hota winga)<strong>

**Here everybody loves samba (I like the Samba)  
>Rhythm you feel in you heart (I'm the Samba master)<br>Beauty and love, what more could you want  
>Everything can be for real, in Rio<br>Here's something else (something else)  
>You just feel it happening<br>You won't find it anywhere else.**

Y finalmente todos terminaron de bailar y empezar a aplaudir a la banda, lo que más les gusto fue el ritmo de los tambores que Blu toco.

"Eso estuvo de pelos"-dijo Pedro algo emocionado

"De supermegapelos"-dijo Blu

"Hermano eres extremo, toda la gente te adora"-lo felicito Nico con algunos codazos en su hombro

"Cierto y tu decías que no sabias tocar, ja quiero ser como tu algún día"

"Jeje gracias amigos pero el público no me adora ami, nos adora a los 3"-dijo Blu con una sonrisa

"Exactamente mis socios, estuvieron fantásticos los 3"-dijo una voz conocido detrás de ellos

"!RAFAEL!, es increíble volver a verte aquí"-saludo Blu con entusiasmo

"Tenía muchas ganas de visitar a mi pequeño tortolito y a mis 2 amigos fiesteros"-dijo Rafael mientras les daba a los 3 un abrazo.

"Te felicito mucho Blu, con que sabias tocar los tambores y no nos dijistes nada, eres todo un misterio"

"Créeme que no lo sabía tampoco Rafael, recién me di cuenta hoy"-respondió Blu honestamente

"Bueno mis cuates basta de charlas que nuestro público nos necesita"

Los 4 voltean y ven al público con ganas de seguir bailando, Nico se voltea y mira a los 3 con una mirada desafiante

"Solo queda una cosa por hacer... hay que seguir festejando"

"Y que estamos esperando"-dijo por ultimo Pedro mientras empezaba a bailar

"A tocar se ah dicho"-dijo también Blu por ultimo

Y luego de 2 minutos, la fiesta se volvió a animar con una nueva canción, el Club de la samba se volvió mucho mejor que antes.

Mientras tanto en la carcel de Rio, se encontraban los 3 contrabandistas encarcelados en una gran celda, ambos estaban furiosos por su mala suerte.

"Maldicion esto no hubiera pasado si ese maldito pajarraco azul no hubiera liberado a todas las aves... y acabado con Pepillo"-gritaba Marcel con furia

"Que se le va a hacer, ademas todo esto es por tu culpa"-dijo el moreno

"¿Mi culpa?"

"Si, desde un principio te dijimos que no hagamos este tipo de cosas ilegales, miranos ahora por tu maldita sed de dinero"

"Y lo peor de todo fue que al final quisistes abandonarnos, a pesar de que eramos amigos... ya no"-respondio por ultimo el gordo -"Desde ahora, tu estaras solo"

Los 2 se alejaron de el y se fueron a un rincon, estaban muy molestos y decepcionados con Marcel, ellos lo habian conciderado como su hermano mayor pero ahora solo lo concideran como una basura traicionera.

"Grrr todo por culpa de esa ave, daria lo que fuera por volver a encontrar a Pepillo y vengarme"-dijo el mientras agarrabas los barrotes de la celda

"Yo puedo cumplirte ese deseo"

"¿Quien dijo eso?"-pregunto el con curiosidad

"Yo lo dije"

En eso el ve una silueta que se le acercaba a el, se acerco y mostro toda su figura, era el productor de la serie de Bolt (el sujeto que al final fue golpeado por la madre de Penny para renuciar al final). Luego de que la serie fuera un fracaso con los dobles, el fue despedido quedando solo y sin dinero, desde ese dia el empezo a sentir una sed de venganza hacia Bolt y Penny

"Te liberare de aqui si me ayudas con un pequeño favor"

"Te escucho"-dijo el con una sonrisa maligna

"De que me ayudes a desaserme de un perro y una niña"-dijo el por ultimo

**Fin del Capítulo 6**


	8. El gran escape de Marcel

**Capitulo 7: El gran escape de Marcel **

Todo parece irle bien a Bolt y Blu en sus vidas, pero al parecer la paz para ambos llega a su fin, sus 2 peores enemigos se encontraron y esto dará inicio a la nueva aventura.

Marcel, Armando y Kipo se encontraban en el 3 piso de la prisión, cada piso tenía 20 guardias vigilando el lugar con mucha atención.

"Grrr todo por culpa de esa ave, daría lo que fuera por volver a encontrar a Pepillo y vengarme"-dijo él mientras agarrabas los barrotes de la celda

"Yo puedo cumplirte ese deseo"

"¿Quien dijo eso?"-pregunto él con curiosidad

"Yo lo dije"

En eso el ve una silueta que se le acercaba a él, se acerco y mostro toda su figura, era el productor de la serie de Bolt (el sujeto que al final fue golpeado por la madre de Penny para renunciar al final). Luego de que la serie fuera un fracaso con los dobles, el fue despedido quedando solo y sin dinero, desde ese día el empezó a sentir una sed de venganza hacia Bolt y Penny

"Te liberare de aquí si me ayudas con un pequeño favor"

"Te escucho"-dijo él con una sonrisa maligna

"De que me ayudes a deshacerme de un perro y una niña"-dijo el por ultimo

El subió una ceja en alto y decidió pensar en el trato, el nunca había intentado matar a una persona y menos a una niña lo cual esta sería su primera vez y estaba nervioso.

"Muy bien lo hare…"-respondió Marcel dándole la mano- "Pero primero sácame de aquí"

"Eso será sencillo, ven acércate"

Marcel se acerco con cuidado donde el productor y empezó a escuchar su plan de escape, Armando y Kipo miraban con curiosidad desde el fondo de la celda.

"Oye Armando, ¿qué cosa crees que estén hablando esos 2?"-le pregunto Kipo a su amigo- "No lo sé pero no creo que sea algo bueno, será mejor prestar atención"

Luego de unos minutos Marcel y el productor se estrecharon la mano y se despidieron, Marcel estaba todo entusiasmado del plan, su sonrisa mostraba mucha satisfacción y maldad, se recostó en una de las camas de la celda y se puso a dormir.

Armando y Kipo estaban muy pensativos con la visita del productor, habían escuchado algo de la conversación lo cual los dejo algo perplejos, ya conocían a Marcel y si veían que si el encontrase el modo de escapar de la prisión, sería fatal para todas las aves, en especial para Blu y Perla.

**Luego de una 1 hora**

Ya eran las 6:30 Pm de la tarde, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo tras el océano, en la prisión la falta de luz le daba un aspecto aterrador, solo había luces en el comedor y en la entrada principal, las demás celdas y corredores paraban a oscuras.

Hora exacta en el cual todos los guardias estaban almorzando en el gran comedor sin preocupaciones, luego escuchan muchos gritos de mujeres pidiendo ayuda, eran varios gritos de muchas mujeres lo cual alerto a todos los guardias de seguridad.

Algunos empezaron a buscar por todos los corredores y en todos los pisos pero no lograron hallar el origen de los lamentos.

"Oigan los gritos vienen de afuera, en la parte trasera de la prisión"-grito uno de los guardias

"Si tienes razón, vamos rápido"-comento otro de ellos ya casi en la salida

Todos los guardias del 1 y 2 piso salieron con sus armas en alto para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo atrás, llegaron a la parte trasera… pero lo que encontraron fue el susto de sus vidas, en la parte trasera vieron muchos maniquís de mujeres con aspecto aterrador, cada una tenía una pequeña grabadora en el cuello donde venían los gritos.

"Qué demonios es esto, una broma"-comento uno de los guardias con mucha furia

"No lo creo… es un engaño"

Luego todos los guardias escuchan el sonido de una lata, todos fijaron sus miradas al suelo y encontraron una bomba, pero no de una bomba normal sino de una bomba Anestésica.

**BOOOMMM!**

Esto hizo que todos se cayeran desmayados sin poder defenderse, mientras que en el tercer piso todos los demás guardias se alertaron al máximo por la explosión y empezaron a correr hacia el primer piso.

"Que fue eso, ¿acaso fue una explosión?"-pregunto Kipo un poco sorprendido- "Si eso fue una explosión, ¿qué rayos está pasando?"

"Jaja tontos ni se lo imaginan... el plan está saliendo a la perfección… ahora es mi turno"-pensó Marcel con una sonrisa, mete su mano a su bolcillo y saca un silbato.

Uno de los guardias se acerca a la celda del trió y observa el silbato, el rápidamente reconoció ese silbato.

"Hey tu, entrégame eso de inmediato"-ordeno con furia el guardia

Marcel guiño el ojo y empezó a soplar el silbato, luego de unos segundos el guardia es atacado por un gran Rottweiler, luego de unos cuantos minutos el perro lo deja inconsciente.

"Bien hecho, Kratos"-lo felicito con orgullo

El perro ladro, tomo la pata del guardia inconsciente y lo comienza a arrastrar hasta la celda.

El se agacha y toma las llaves, rápidamente abre su celda y se va, Armando observo todo lo que sucedió con mucho asombro, se acerca con rapidez donde Marcel y lo toma del hombro.

"Marcel de dónde demonios sacastes ese silbato"-Le pregunto con seriedad.

"No lo recuerdas cierto"-le respondió con sarcasmo

Armando abrió los ojos y recordó el momento exacto cuando el productor y Marcel se estrecharon la mano.

"Je demasiado tarde, Ahora Kratos"-grito Marcel

Kratos se lanza fuertemente contra Armando haciendo que él se estrelle contra la pared cayendo inconscientemente.

"ARMANDO"-grito Kipo preocupado por su amigo

"Vámonos Kratos, salgamos de esta pocilga"-ordeno Marcel

El perro obedeció y empezaron a correr hacia las escaleras, por suerte para Marcel no había absolutamente nadie en el 3 y 2 piso, solo los presos encarcelados que lo miraban con envidia.

Llegando al primer piso se vio en un pequeño problema, estaba completamente rodeado de 4 Pastores alemanes y 2 guardias de seguridad con sus garrotes en la mano.

"Ya no tienes escapatoria Marcel, no opongas resistencia"-ordeno uno de los guardias con seriedad

"No lo creo"-respondió el con un tono fuerte, los 4 perros empezaron a rodear a Kratos.

"Valla valla tenemos a un cachorro valiente, listo para morir"-se burlo uno de los Perros, estaban muy confiados

"Je yo no pero ustedes si"-respondió Kratos con una mirada desafiante.

Los 2 primeros perros se lanzaron contra Kratos, pero él los esquivo con un gran salto, cayó sobre los 2 haciendo que ellos se estrellen contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, tomo el cuello de uno de ellos y lo lanzo contra los otros dos pastores.

"Maldito perro, ahora te mataremos sin compasión"-gruño uno de los perros

"Ahora ustedes son los que se deben cuidar la espalda"-respondió Marcel dejando a los guardias a la defensiva- "Es tu turno, Falcon"

Marcel soplo otra vez su silbato con más fuerza, en eso entra en acción un guacamayo negro con blanco, este guacamayo era el último de su especie y a diferencia de Blu el ya no tiene como poder salvar a su especie.

"Llegas tarde como siempre Falcon"-gruño el Rottweiler- "Je tranquilo perro faldero, que te parece si acabamos con ellos de una vez"

"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo ave de circo"

Falcon y Kratos empezaron a trabajar con mucha sincronización, el guacamayo empezó a rasguñar ferozmente los rostros de los pastores y el perro los envistió con toda su fuerza, Marcel corrió hacia uno de los guardias y le dio un puñete en la cara, él le quito su garrote y empezó a golpearlos hasta dejarlos sin conciencia.

Luego de unos minutos los 3 logran derrotar a los perros y a los 2 guardias

"Okey escapemos de una vez de este sitio"

Los 3 fueron directo a la puerta de entrada y vieron que no había nadie, llegaron a solo 4 metros de su libertad cuando fueron se escucho un disparo.

"!AHHH! Carajo mi brazo!"-grito Marcel adolorido, la bala le había caído en su brazo izquierdo

"No des un solo paso más Marcel"-grito el capitán desde la entrada- "Aquí termina tu pequeño jueguito

"Ts esto es malo"-penso Kratos

Marcel se levanto y vio a su alrededor, de la nada habían aparecido 30 guardias con sus armas en alto y con escudos policiales, algunos tenían escopeta y otros pistolas y TODOS estaban apuntando hacia los 3 fugitivos. Sin duda el poder militar de Rio de Janeiro era de admirarse.

"Tus últimas palabras Marcel"

"Si solo una… DESPIDANSE CANALLAS"-grito él con burla, rápidamente se agacha abrazando al perro y al guacamayo

Todos empezaron a escuchar el motor de un coche, en eso un gran camión se estrella con una increíble fuerza contra la pared de la puerta principal, esto hizo que todos los guardias saltaran de la impresión y quedaran aturdidos.

"VEN MARCEL, ES HORA DE ESCAPAR"-grito el productor

El corrió con algo de dificultad por la herida en su brazo y se subió al camión junto con Kratos y Falcon, el camión retrocedió con velocidad y empezó a arrancar hacia la carretera central de la cuidad, pero luego empezaron a ser perseguidos por 3 coches militares.

"Si que son insistentes, con esto los perderemos"

El productor presiono un botón rojo, la puerta trasera del camión se abrió y dejo caer una gran bomba lacrimógena, los 3 coches se estrellaron con fuerza perdiendo por completo a Marcel y a su cómplice.

"Jaja hasta la vista tontos"

**Luego de media hora**

Llegaron a un gran almacén abandonado en la selva, este se encontraba ubicado cerca al cerro donde se encontraba la imagen de Cristo redentor. Ya eran las 7:00PM de la noche, ya adentro se encontraba Marcel sacándose la bala de su brazo con mucho cuidado mientras que el productor traia su botiquín.

"Bien hecho Marcel"-lo felicito con unos aplausos- "El plan funciono a la perfección"

"Si funciono, pero fue demasiado suicida para mi"

"Si lo siento por eso pero aun asi lo lograstes y eso ya es decir mucho"

**FashBlash**

"Muy bien lo hare…"-respondió Marcel dándole la mano- "Pero primero sácame de aquí"

"Eso será sencillo, ven acércate"

Marcel se acerco con cuidado y empezó a escuchar detallamente el plan.

"Escucha dentro de una hora todos los guardias se reunirán en el comedor para comer y descansar, allí yo entrare en acción con una bomba especial, luego de que escuches la explosión llama con este silbato a mis 2 animales especiales para que te liberen. Cuando llegues al primer piso serás rodeado por todos los guardias de la prisión, allí yo me encargare de todo y finalmente seras libre"

"Parece peligroso y muy riesgoso, pero si este es el único modo de escapar que así sea"

Ambos se estrecharon las manos, allí el productor le dio el silbato disimuladamente y se fue.

**Fin FashBlash**

"No fue nada, todo fue gracias a tus mascotas"-Respondió Marcel refiriéndose a Kratos y a Falcon quienes se encontraban descansando en el camión.

"Ah Mierda esto duele mucho"-se quejo Marcel

"Descuida ya sanara…"-susurro, luego observo la luna llena en el suelo nocturno- "Descansa por ahora, mañana empezaremos con nuestra venganza de eliminar a nuestros enemigos de una vez por todas"

**Fin del capítulo 7**

**Perdonen por la tardanza, estaba en asuntos escolares y no me dejaba tiempo de subir el capitulo 7 ¬_¬.**

**Al parecer Marcel logro escapar de la prisión y lo peor de todo, tiene a su disposición a 2 peligrosos animales.**

**Que les deparara el destino a los 2 héroes de la historia, eso ya se sabrá en el futuro.**

**Saludos y gracias por los reviews a todos.**

**PD: Perdonen si hay algún error en la historia, por falta de tiempo lo hice rápido.**


End file.
